Mario + Sonic: Titans Collide
Mario/Sonic: Titans Collide is a Crossover game developed by Nintendo and published by Sega. It was released on ??/??/?? for Nintendo Switch. Plot The game begins with Dr. Eggman, alongside Orbot and Cubot, working on a device that according to Eggman himself will channel the full power of the Chaos Emeralds. Just as he was putting the final touches on the device, Sonic and Tails burst in to take down Eggman and shut down his latest plan. They reach Eggman, but the Doctor activates the machine, opening a portal much to everyone suprise and sucking the three in, leaving Orbot and Cubot alone, very confused as to what just happened. When Sonic wakes up from being unconscious, he noticed that he was in a new place, where the floor was blocky rather then checkered. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of him. It was Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, who thinks Sonic is a baddie. Both have a short scuffle until both are stopped by Tails and Luigi, who tell them both whats going on: as it turns out, the Machine transported Sonic, Tails, Eggman, and a few of the chaos emeralds into the Mario Universe. After both heroes apoligize and properly introduce themselves, they head out to find one of the emerals that are close by. The 4 eventually locate one of the Emeralds in Bob-Omb Battlefield, on top of the mountain, but before they can pick it up a robotic hand snatches it. It was Dr. Eggman, this time sitting inside the Koopa Clown car with Bowser. As it turns out, Sonic has been knocked out for quite a while, or at least long enough for Eggman and Bowser to form a partnership. They then sick Metal Sonic on the two, but it's defeated. The baddies fly off, but not before accidentally admitting that they've placed generators across each world for an unkown plan. The 4 know this is no good, so they head out to find the one person that can help: Professor E. Gadd. They get to E. Gadd and explain the situation, with E. Gadd being fascinated with Sonic and Tails being talking, walking animals. Gadd says that he has a device that can actually teleport people to another universe, but has always saved it for emergencies. Using the chaos emerald the group got, E. Gadd manages to open a portal to the Sonic world. They then form a plan: to use this machine to go to each area in both worlds with generators in then, then destroy said generators. With a transmitter from E. Gadd so he can communicate with the two, along with Luigi and Tails as guides, Mario and Sonic begin they're quest. Mario and Sonic then spend most of the game jumping between worlds, grabbing Chaos Emeralds they find and destroying Generators while meeting up with there friends, like Shadow, Peach, Knuckles, and Toad. They also fight bad guys like Metal Sonic, The Wario Brothers, Bowser Jr/Shadow Mario, and even Zavok, but they eventually manage to destroy most of the Generators and grab the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. Once they destroy all the generators, the two head back to E. Gadd's lab only to find it destroyed, with E. Gadd, Tails, and Luigi knocked unconsious. Apon waking up, they tell mario and Sonic that Eggman and Bowser managed to find the base and wreck everything and steal back the Chaos Emeralds they collected. The gang decided to go out into Eggman and Bowsers base in order to trash the bad guys. The gang run outside to see the EggCarrier with Bowser's Kingdom on top of it, which Luigi nicknames "The Koopa Troop Empire". Tails boots up his plane while Mario brings out his olds one as the 4 fly up to the Koopa Troop Empire Carrier. Gameplay The game has similar gameplay to Super Mario 3D World, with small elements of Sonic Lost World thrown in. You play through different levels as both Mario and Sonic, whom you swap between via a press of a button. Both characters have there own abilities to use: Mario jumps the highest and do long jumps, while Sonic is the fastest and can do Spin dashes. You'll use both of these abilities to solve puzzles and get through levels. W.I.P Characters Playable/Main Non-Playable Stages Mario World Sonic World Other Items Bosses Mario World Sonic World Other Vs Mode W.I.P DLC W.I.P Trivia *The Cutscenes where intentionally made to resemble Sonic Rush's cutscenes. *Credit to StellaStardown for the logo. Category:Crossover Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games